


Not Enough

by shinyjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crying, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, Slight fluff, deobi - Freeform, jujae, slight angst, the boyz - Freeform, the jujae tag is looking dry, we ride at dawn my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: He was so captivated by Juyeon’s fluffy, blue, hair that he barely missed the dullness that overcame his beautiful brown eyes. He almost missed the way Juyeon slowly fell on the icy cold ground. The fall sounded painful.***Juyeon is going through some stuff and Hyunjae is supportive.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! The boyz tag here and on wattpad is looking a bit empty, so I'll be writing for the fandom. I take requests! Enjoy!
> 
> link to wattpad fic: https://www.wattpad.com/906715691-the-boyz-ship-fics-not-enough-jujae

Juyeon had always been an overachiever, constantly staying behind and practicing the dance moves until his body begged for a break. The 1-2-3 count played over and over in his mind, reminding him not to make a mistake. He liked the simplicity yet structure of following dance moves and stage directions. 

He was currently practicing the moves for their cover of Shangri-la, fiddling with the branch on his hands. He couldn’t seem to get the move down, no matter how many times he did the 5-6-7 count in his head. He was failing. Juyeon couldn’t fail. If he failed, he would be failing his team. He would never compromise his team’s success. 

That’s why, even with his head pounding and his feet aching, he kept practicing the swift yet sharp moves of the song. He didn’t even hear the sound of the door opening and closing or see the tall shadow that crept its way into the room and sat against one of the back walls. 

Hyunjae watched Juyeon move across the floor, feet gliding and jumping, swift movements followed by sharp lines. He was mesmerized by the beauty that was Lee Juyeon. The blue hair was doing wonders to the other boy’s impeccably smooth skin. His eyes stared fiercely into the mirror across from him, accessing every move he was make. When Juyeon brought out the branch and maneuvered it, Hyunjae could only stare in awe. 

“Wow,” he murmured quietly to himself. 

He kept watching Juyeon glide across the floor, he was hypnotized by the other’s fluid movements and the soft movement of his arms. The view of the other was refreshing and alluring at the same time. 

He was so captivated by Juyeon’s fluffy, blue, hair that he barely missed the dullness that overcame his beautiful brown eyes. He almost missed the way Juyeon slowly fell on the icy cold ground. The fall sounded painful.

Juyeon whimpered, eyes slowly filling up with tears. He had just barely caught himself on his hands, but those quickly gave out when his vision blurred. Dark spots filled his vision and the tears only made it more difficult to see. 

Hyunjae quickly ran over to him and held him. His arms tightened around the trembling and fragile body that was Juyeon’s. The boy was shaking, hands sweaty and clammy. He desperately gripped Hyunjae’s arms, trying to hold on to that beautiful light.

“Love, talk to me. Tell hyung what’s wrong.”

He hesitated but raspily answered, “H-Hyung...it hurts.” Hyunjae’s heart broke when he heard the pain behind the blue boy’s voice. He started helplessly at him, wondering what he could do.

“Where does it hurt, baby?”

Juyeon slowly raised a head to his head and then lowered it a bit to his heart.

“I have some thoughts. Not happy thoughts,” he looked away avoiding Hyunjae’s worried gaze, “It feel like I’m not enough-”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Baby, you are perfect. The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Your eyes are like shining stars that never die out. Your smile, God, don’t get me started on your eyes. And baby, that body of yours, do you know how many things I want-”

“But, hyung, I’m nothing special. I’m just an ordinary boy who dances somewhat decently. The rest of you are so much more talented than me. Chanhee’s an amazing singer, Sunwoo is the best rapper alive, you are the best center in the industry. But me...I’m just Juyeon. Dumb, stupid, naive, Juyeon.”

Hyunjae’s hands flew up to cup Juyeon’s face, forcing him to look at him. 

“You are the most amazing person. You are so talented and without you here, he wouldn’t be a team. We wouldn’t be The Boyz.”

“B-but, hyung, I’m worthless-,” his crying intensified, tears drenching his already sweaty shirt and ruining Hyunjae’s white shirt. 

“Lee Juyeon,” Hyunjae quickly interrupted the other boy’s sentence, “never say that again.”

Juyeon had never seen Hyunjae so angry. The older is the happy pill of the team, always giving everyone teasing smiles and smirks. He always cuddled with the rest of the group and gave occasional hugs to the younger members. 

“You are not worthless. You are amazing. You have the kindest soul and are not naive, your heart is just really big and accepting. Being kind doesn’t mean you are gullible. Baby, you are a good person and care about people. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“...do you really think so?” 

Hyunjae looked taken aback by the question, wondering what it would take for him to get across to the younger dancer.

“Juyeon, my precious baby,” he got a small smile in return, “what should I do to show you that I mean what I say?”

Juyeon looked shyly to the side, blush quickly appearing on his cheeks and spreading to his neck. 

“I don’t know…”

“Bubble tea?”

“No.”

“Dinner?”

“No”

“...cuddles?” Juyeon quickly looked up and gave Hyunjae a smile.

Hyunjae gave him a smile back, “Baby, you don’t have to ask for that. I’m always here for you. We can go cuddle,” another smile, “but, we still have to talk about this some other day, ok?”

Juyeon pouted and looked away, but still nodded his head. 

The two quickly gathered their belongings and locked up the dance studio. It was a pretty chilly night, so they decided to walk the 10 minutes to the dorm. If their hands brushed the whole time and their pinkies interlocked for the last five minutes, nobody but them and the moon knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
